Rebel NPC
Static NPCs Static faction NPCs are the only unattackable faction characters in the game. The devs have stated that they wanted to keep all faction related NPCs attackable (as much as possible); this was one of the reasons for removing the Rebel and Imperial honor guards from the event perk list. The following static faction NPCs are necessary for keeping certain game mechanisms working. * Rebel recruiter * Rebel Pilot Coordinator * Rebel Pilot Trainer * Famous Rebel Characters Rebel Troops These are some of the Rebel NPC's that can be found throughout the galaxy. Hitpoints for NPC's are generally close within a given Combat Level. Faction Points (FP) rewarded for killing the same NPC are always the same. Note that NPC's generated from missions will be of similar combat level as the group and may not conform to this list. This is not a complete list, and should be added/corrected as needed. Battle Ready Rebel Recruit * Level: 32 Crack Rebel Rifleman * Level: 50 Elite Fresh Rebel Rifleman * Level: 25 Frightened Rebel Recruit *Level: 14 *Location: Anchorhead ,Tatooine Fatigued Rebel Officer * Level: 25 Inexperienced Rebel Cadet * Level: 30 Rebel Colonel * Level: 24 * Location: Naboo * Deathblow: Yes Rebel Commando * Level: 90 * Location: If Rebels control it Talus Weapons Depot * Level: 25 * Location: Rryatt Trail:(-315 -493) * Level 89 * Difficulty: Elite * Location: Rori: (7290, 110) *Level 90 *Location: Endor Rebel Corporal * Level: 26 Rebel Dead-Eye * Level: 36 Elite Rebel First Lieutenant * Note: Terminal Mission spawn Rebel General * Note: Terminal Mission spawn Rebel Guard * Level: 25 Rebel Guard Captain * Level: 25 Rebel Lieutenant General * Note: Terminal Mission spawn Rebel Medic * Level: 16 Rebel Resistance Agitator * Note: Terminal Mission spawn Rebel Scout *Level: 90 *Difficulty: Elite *Location: 10 1991 *Planet: Rori Rebel Second Lieuteneant * Note: Terminal Mission spawn Rebel Senior SpecForce Marine * Level: 20 * Deathblow: Yes Rebel Senior SpecForce Technician * Level: 20 * Deathblow: Yes Rebel Sergeant * Note: Terminal Mission spawn Rebel Spec Force Lieutenant General * Level: 28 Rebel Spec Force General * Level: 29 * Deathblow: Yes Rebel Sharpshooter * Level: Rebel Soldier * Level: 25 Rebel Squad Leader Level 29 Rebel Trooper * Level: 15 * Location: Anchorhead , Tatooine Rebel Warrant Officer * Level: 18 * Deathblow: Yes Senior SpecForce Marine * Note: Mission Terminal Spawn SpecForce Interrogator * Note: Mission Terminal Spawn SpecOps Alliance Free Agent SpecOps Trooper * Level: * Location: Naboo * Note: Terminal Mission spawn Veteran Sith Hunter * Level: 80 Watchful Rebel Guard *Level: 50 Elite Rebel Trooper *level:15-25 *Location:Anchorhead ,Tatooine. Faction Base NPCs Faction Base: forward outpost * Door: 6 * left, right, front, back: 3 * inside: 6 (Previous HAM levels, for reference until new chart filled) * Rebel Trooper—2200-2800 * Rebel Scout—2400-2500 * Rebel Medic—3000-3500 * Rebel Sergeant—3100-3400 * Spec Ops Trooper—3600-4200 * Rebel Warrant Officer I -- 4000-4900 * Senior SpecForce Marine—4900-6000 * Rebel First Lieutenant—4900-6000 * Senior SpecForce Technician—5000-5800 * Stranded Rebel Scout—5000-6000 * Rebel SpecForce Sergeant—5400-6000 * Rebel Major—5800-7100 * SpecForce Lieutenant—6400-7500 * Fresh Rebel Rifleman 6500-8100 * SpecOps Agent—6900-8000 * Rebel Colonel—7000-8100 * Rebel SpecForce Lieutenant—7300-8000 * Rebel SpecForce Captain—7200-8400 * Rebel Security Officer—7500-8100 * Stranded Rebel Commander—7900-8400 * Rebel Commando—8000-8600 * Rebel Squad Leader—8200-9400 * Rebel Lieutenant General—8200-9800 * Rebel SpecForce General—9100-9800 * Skilled Rebel Officer—9000-10500 * Experienced Rebel Liberator—10000-11600 * Well Trained Rebel Captain—10000-11400 * Watchful Rebel Guard—10200-12100 * Watchful Rebel Captain—10400-12300 * Rebel Weapons Master—10300-11000 * Battle Ready Rebel Solder—10300-12200 * Experienced Rebel Cadet—11100-12400 * Rebel Ensign—11900-14500 * Rebel Commandant—81400-85500 * Rebel Commodore—134000-142000 Category:Rebel Alliance Category:NPC